Prior necktie racks typically hold an assortment of neckties from a clothes rod in a closet. This arrangement generally results in the necktie assortment becoming crowded by other cloths items on the clothes rod. Accordingly, this crowding makes it difficult to see individual neckties to make a specific selection suited for a given day or event and selecting a necktie from this crowded necktie assortment without having to interact with other clothes becomes a challenge.
Additionally, prior necktie racks that have been moved to the closet door have been objected to as a result of being inconvenient to use, bulky, and generally interfering with the operation of the closet door.
Furthermore, prior tie racks have been moved to other locations in the closet. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,621, issued Nov. 26, 1991 to Alexander discloses a multi-level suspended garment holder which utilizes a coil having a descending slope for the main garment hanging area and a pulley system coupled between a horizontal ceiling and a vertical wall of the closet for positioning the coil between one of two positions. This configuration is problematic in that the ties tend to slide down the descending slope of the coil and crowd together which results in the ties becoming susceptible to wrinkling, difficult to see, and difficult to remove. Additionally, this configuration is problematic in that the two wall pulley system is cumbersome to operate. Furthermore, Alexander discloses an optional electric motor hoist which adds substantial cost and the requirement of electrical power.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a necktie rack that overcomes the significant shortcomings of the known prior-art as delineated hereinabove.